A Network Interface Card (NIC) may be configured to support large segment offload (LSO, may also be known as “large send” or “Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) segmentation”). LSO is a technique for increasing outbound throughput of network connections by reducing processer (e.g., Central Processing Unit (CPU)) overhead. For example, LSO may allow the host to send a large TCP segment (typically 64 KB) to the NIC, and the NIC may break down the segment into Ethernet frames with configured maximum transmission unit (MTU) size. Similarly, large receive offload (LRO, may also be known as “large receive option” or “TCP segment reassembly”) may also be supported by a NIC for optimizing received traffic. However, the received traffic may be interleaved between several connections, and a switch (e.g., a Layer 2 switch) may forward the traffic in the same order as they were received.